You Set Me Free
by Ms.Witch
Summary: this is just a little story of one of my favorite songs, “You Set Me Free” by Michelle Branch. MeH romance


You Set Me Free  
A/N this is just a little story of one of my favorite songs, "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch. And read EvilMicella's, my friend, fanfic's. There full of R/H romances. And another A/N the girl Molly in this fanfic, that's me. Hehe. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*~*  
  
In a house on 23th street, house #3, lives two 20 year olds. There not married or are going out. Just happened to be to really good friends. There names are Harry Potter and Molly Wong. They were eating breakfast at there usual time in the usual place talking about the usual thing, Quidditch. "Yea, that was a great dive for the snitch." Harry said while he was buttering his toast. "There lucky they got it in time, too. They would of lost." Molly said. Molly and Harry reached for the pincher of orange juice. There hands met together.  
  
*~*  
  
Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless

  
*~*  
  
Harry and Molly quickly pulled there hand away from each other as though the orange juice was a bomb. They both blushed, and looked away for each other. '_Why do I have this feeling like I like him…WAIT! I don't like Harry like that. I only liked him like that when we were in Hogwarts. Besides I already asked him out before and he said 'No'. Oh my god I think I'm blushing. OH MY GOD! I AM BLUSHING.' _But Harry did not notice. He was to busy think to himself.  
  
*~*  
  
No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny  


*~*  
  
_'Why do I keep doing that. We get close and I pull away. I love Molly. WAIT! What am I thinking she doesn't like me like that. She did before but then I was to nervous to say the words I wanted to say. I LOVE YOU MOLLY! But I'm sure she doesn't like me like that anymore. I was such an idiot. Why didn't I say yes? Yes! Molly I will go out with you. Man…Why do I always deny the fact I love Molly?'  
  
*~*  
_

There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless

__

  
*~*  
  
After a few minutes, Harry decided to restart up the conversation. "I…uh? What I mean is… What I should say is…" '_What's he trying to say? I don't understand what he's saying. Its all gibberish to me.' _Molly thought as she watch Harry struggle for words. '_Damn it. Why cant I tell her I love her. I never knew this was so hard. Plus what if she doesn't like me. Then I'll be in a really bad position. Oh well, where there's a will there's away. And plus a lot of people cant say how they love other. Hmmm? May be I can show Molly how much I love her.'  
  
*~*  
  
_You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark

__

  
*~*  
  
'Oh. He's acting like his father. He was so shy around Lily…because he loved her. Oh My God. Maybe Harry likes me!' Molly said as she still blushed. _'That's it! That's how I can show Molly how I love her. PREFECT!' _Harry thought with a big smile on his face. _'What's he so happy about?' _Molly thought as she was still watching Harry. Molly could not stand the silence so she decided to start a conversation.   
  
*~*  
  


When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you  


*~*  
  
"You know Harry. When we were at Hogwarts, you helped me through a lot of stuff. When I wasn't feeling good, you would be the first one in the Hospital Wing right by my side. No matter what." Molly said blushing. She looked side wise. She did not want to see Harry's expression of this sentence. But Harry just simple smiled and said "Well, 'cause you are my best friend. And I would do anything for you." Molly's eyes widen. _'What did he say. He would do anything for… for me?'_ The rest of the day had been gone somewhere with Ron. _'He said he wanted to get some stuff for tonight?'_ Molly wondered as she cleaned up the house. Around 9 Harry finally got home. _'Oh thank god.'_ Molly thought as she heard Harry open the front door. "Oh Harry, your ok. I thought something bad happened to you." "Nah. I'm ok, really. Molly would you do me the biggest favor in the world?" Harry said. "Uh? Yeah sure. I guess. What is it?" Molly said in a puzzled voice.  
  
*~*  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free  


*~*  
  
"Molly would you meet me on the roof in a half an hour?" Harry said looking at his watch. "Yeah sure. I can do that. But why…" Harry cut her off of her sentence. "it's a surprise." "O…K?" Molly said confused. When the half an hour was up. Molly went to the roof to see what Harry wanted. On the side of the house she found a latter that was decorated in her favorite colors. It was black with while spots. _'There almost like stars.'_ Molly said as she climb the latter to the roof. When Molly got to the roof she didn't see anything. She looked around and then she saw Harry tying a pillow to his Firebolt. He looked around and said, "Ah good you're here." Molly walked over to him and said, "Harry are you going somewhere?" "Correction. Were going somewhere. Your carriage waits me lady." Molly got on the broom and sat on the pillow. Harry got on after her. "Now I know this is your first time on my FireBolt so you might want to hang on." And with that Harry pushed off and away they went. _'I wonder where were going? Oh its so beautiful tonight. The moons to beautiful. And the stars look so shiny.'_ Molly thought as she looked up in the heavens. After a few minutes Harry stopped the broom over a lake, and turned around to face Molly. "Y..Yes?" Molly said looking a little frighten because she thought '_What happens if the broom stops hovering over the lake? WE'LL FALL IN!' _"Molly…I know you've always wanted to fly on my Firebolt but I never let you…I mean. It's like I gave you my wings… kind of. I mean. *sigh* What I'm trying to say is… is…" "Yes?" "M… M… Molly…" "Yesssssss?" "I… I…" Harry took a deep breath. "I LOVE YOU MOLLY! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU. I WAS TO SHY TO TELL YOU THOUGH.!" Molly looked like she had just got hit in the head with a bat. Then she started to cry. "Harry I… I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU TOO!" Then Harry hugged Molly tight. And then he let go of her. And said, "Molly. Can you do me another favor?" "Yes Harry. I'll do another favor." she said looking up at him. "Anything." "Molly…" Harry said taking a little box out of his pocket. "Will you…" Harry opened the little box. Molly gasped. There was a beautiful ring in the box. "Marry me?" Harry finished. Molly's said to cry harder. "YES! YES, I'LL MARRY YOU!" Harry placed the ring on Molly's ring finger and then they hugged. All of a sudden the noise of the hovering stopped and there was a big silence. Then Harry said, "Did you hear that?" "Yes." Molly said in a scared tone. All of a sudden the broom gave out and they fell into the lake…   
  
(A/N sry I couldn't help it)  
  
6 months later they were happily married.  
  
The End  
  
Yay!!! Please R/R this story and the rest of my other stories. 


End file.
